emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7209 (15th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Sam wakes a drowsy Rachel for the mediation meeting, but she rushes off to be sick. Outside, Jai is pleased to see that his plan is working and tells an oblivious Sam that their mediation has been moved to later in the day. Debbie is forced to leave Charity's child with Pete while she takes Sarah to the doctors. Andy's suspicious as to why Aaron has such hatred for Robert. Pete is forced to leave Charity's son with James when he gets called off to a meeting to discuss a new contract with a supermarket. A furious Rachel realises she's been set up and had her drink spiked and lets Sam know how thick he's been for falling for Jai's lies. James is grateful when Emma helps him looking after the baby. Rachel isn't pleased when Sam gets Lisa and Zak to look after Archie while they go to mediation. She's furious when she and Sam go to leave and Jai and Megan return to tell her she's missed the appointment. Sam has to hold her back as she moves to hit him. Andy asks Robert why Aaron hates him so much and he covers. James asks Emma to stay with the baby while he returns to the farm. She takes the baby upstairs. Robert confronts Aaron about bad-mouthing him to Andy. Aaron enjoys winding him up as he pretends to know where Victoria and Adam are. Sam fills Zak and Lisa in on Jai spiking Rachel's drink and deceiving them into missing the mediation appointment. They both agree to stand up for her. Debbie and Chas return to Mulberry Cottage while Emma is tending to the baby upstairs. She overhears Chas telling Debbie that Charity confessed her love to Cain before being sent down and she thinks the baby might be his. Zak loses his temper when he sees Jai and Megan celebrating in The Woolpack. When Jai insults Sam, Zak throws him onto a table leaving Rachel mortified. Emma is thrilled at her closeness with James as he thanks her for helping. Robert tries to distract himself by being passionate with Chrissie but unwittingly drops Adam's phone down the sofa. James begins having doubts about divorcing Emma when he receives his decree absolute papers. Rachel takes her anger out on Sam and slaps him, cutting his head and leaving him terrified. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *James Barton - Bill Ward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and stairs *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Tenant Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Home Farm - Sitting room and dining room Notes *The child portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes